


Le Justicier & le Hors-la-loi

by mapleprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Art, Fanart, Fic and Art, LA VF LES GARS, M/M, Mc76 Week, ange gardien, artwork, pls shippez le mc76 c'est un très beau pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleprincess/pseuds/mapleprincess
Summary: Une collection d'illustrations et de fanfics pour la Mc76 week.Commencée le 20 Janvier.Jours 1 à 4 complétés !





	1. Une main tendue (Jour 1 - Then and Now)

 

 

   


 

Il était une fois un jeune rebelle qui traînait avec de mauvais garçons. Après avoir capturé ce talentueux jeune homme, le chef d'une organisation cherchant à protéger l'humanité lui proposa de rejoindre leurs rangs ; il accepta, flatté et honoré d'être vu comme quelqu'un avec du potentiel, qui valait mieux qu'un bandit - et puis, il ne voulait pas moisir en prison pour le reste de sa vie.

  
Mais de sombres heures attendaient le généreux soldat et le cowboy talentueux. Leurs chemins furent séparés de force, l'un cru mort, l'autre s'enfuyant.

Toutefois, le soldat était en vie. Sous une nouvelle identité, cachant son visage, il tint sa promesse de protéger l'humanité, même si cela signifiait le faire avec ses propres règles, en marge de la légalité. Et il combattit, libérant des peuplades de leurs oppresseurs, éliminant un gang de criminels à la fois.

Un jour, il tomba dans un piège tendu par des ennemis revanchards. Le vieux soldat aurait été criblé de balles sans l'intervention d'un hors-la-loi descendant les bandits plus vite que l'éclair, et qui lui tendit la main, lui proposant de rejoindre une organisation qu'ils connaissaient tous deux très bien.

Le soldat accepta, prenant la main du cowboy dans la sienne et ne la lâchant pas.


	2. Sa dernière volonté (Jour 2 - Loss)

 

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Jesse McCree appréciait à propos d'Angela Ziegler. Sa gentillesse, son éternel optimisme, la façon même qu'elle avait de se tenir ; mais, par dessus tout, il chérissait son honnêteté. Elle disait toujours la vérité quand elle trouvait une anomalie durant un examen. Elle savait amener les choses, bien entendu ; il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle exposait tous les faits à ses patients.

Ce ne fut pas donc une grande surprise lorsqu'alors qu'il se rhabillait après sa visite mensuelle, McCree vit Ange se racler la gorge. Elle avait regardé son IRM cérébrale avec une expression sombre plus tôt, et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne de mauvaises nouvelles avant de quitter son bureau.  
  
"McCree..." commença-t-elle. Le cowboy lui offrit un sourire rassurant ; peu importe ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, il était prêt à l'entendre.   
"Tout est normal dans le reste de ton examen, mais ton IRM m'inquiète." le médecin annonça après un court silence. "Tes artères cérébrales sont fortement endommagées, et j'ai peur que cela ne soit du à une utilisation intensive de ta capacité ultime."  
  
McCree soupira, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce style. Ces derniers temps, utiliser Implacable trop souvent lui donnait d'affreuses migraines ou une forte douleur à l'œil.  
  
"Alors ? Quelle est ta prescription, doc ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de garder son air désinvolte. Il savait qu'Ange ne serait pas dupe, mais il savait aussi qu'elle ferait tout comme.  
"Ne l'utilise plus jamais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tes artères pourront tenir le coup."  
  
La boule dans la gorge de McCree grossit encore, et il détourna son regard d'Ange. "Peu importe." murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour le médecin. "J'suis un bon tireur, alors..."  
  
-  
  
... alors il avait raison - enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Cela faisait quelques semaines depuis cette fameuse visite médicale, et McCree avait suivi le conseil d'Angela, ne s'abandonnant jamais à l'envie d'utiliser son pouvoir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire mouche à chaque fois et de descendre ses cibles, alors où était le problème ? McCree transforma ces mots en mantra, se les répétant avant chaque mission.  
  
Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à l'éventualité d'une attaque surprise. Personne n'y était prêt, en fait ; ils avaient tous cru que leur base secrète, leur dernière forteresse, serait impossible à trouver. Mais la Griffe prouva qu'Overwatch avait tort, et tandis qu'il faisait la sieste dans ses quartiers, McCree fut soudainement tiré du sommeil par une alarme hurlant dans toutes les pièces de la base.  
  
Marmonnant toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait, il attrapa son Pacificateur et essaya de joindre quelqu'un, n'importe qui, grâce à son oreillette. Mais la Griffe avait bien préparé son coup, et seul un son brouillé lui répondit.  
  
Alors il se jeta dans le combat, abattant chaque ennemi dans son champ de vision. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il tira et tira encore, ne remarquant même pas lorsqu'il descendait quelqu'un. Une seule pensée occupait son esprit : protéger le dernier espoir d'Overwatch.  
  
Mais cette pensée fut soudainement écrasée par une autre, lorsqu'il aperçut Soldat 76 à l'étage juste en dessous de la passerelle qu'il occupait. Plus précisément, il vit 76 et le sniper qui le visait.  
  
McCree ne réfléchit même pas à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y avait une balle dans son revolver, et un ennemi prêt à assassiner la seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée. Il avait une seule chance de réussir.  
  
Il la saisit.  
  
La sensation familière se répandit dans tout son corps tandis qu'il préparait son arme, le temps semblant ralentir juste pour lui. Il ne vit même pas le sniper s'écraser au sol, et n'entendit pas son propre gémissement de désespoir. Il n'y avait que la douleur la plus atroce qu'il ait jamais ressentie se concentrant dans son œil droit, et il suivit le sniper malgré lui, son corps touchant le sol avec grand bruit.  
  
76 pointa son arme dans la direction du bruit double, avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Se fichant du macchabée du membre de la Griffe, il accourut aux côtes de McCree. Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses yeux, perlant sur son poncho, tâchant le tissu rouge.  
  
"Jesse !" hurla le vieux soldat, prenant le cowboy dans ses bras."Jesse, est ce que tu peux m'entendre ?"  
"O-ouais..."grommela le brun.  
"Ange !" 76 cria dans son oreillette. "Ange, McCree est blessé-"  
  
Il fut arrêté par McCree s'accrochant faiblement à son bras et articulant avec difficulté :  
"C'est... trop tard. Y'a rien qu'elle... puisse faire pour moi."  
"Arrête, elle -"  
"Jack."  
  
Les yeux noisette de McCree le fixaient, pleins d'amour alors même que la vie les quittait.

  
"C'pas grave..."  
  
L'homme qu'on appelait jadis Jack Morrison avait vu bien trop de camarades tomber au combat pour nier ce qui était en train de se passer. Il détestait l'admettre, mais McCree avait raison. Le domaine d'Angela, c'était la médecine, pas les miracles. Il porta sa main contre la poitrine de McCree, sentant son cœur battre pour la dernière fois. La main de Jesse vint faiblement se poser sur la sienne.  
  
"J'aurais pas pu rêver... d'un meilleur endroit pour... quitter ce monde."  
  
Tandis que Jesse rendait son dernier souffle, des larmes coulaient sur le visage du vieux soldat, cachées par son masque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grosse ambiance là tout de suite wouhou  
> Mon headcanon pour Implacable (Deadeye ça sonne quand même plus classe...) c'est que McCree peut se concentrer à mort pendant quelques secondes, grâce à un apport de sang et d'oxygène augmenté. Mais la pression qui en résulte dans ses artères cérébrales les abîme...  
> (aussi quand j'ai vu "loss" j'ai pensé à ce stupide meme qui est mort depuis longtemps)


	3. Visite inattendue (Jour 3 - Reunion)

 

Cela faisait un bon moment que Jesse n'avait pas vu le commandant Morrison. Il ne savait pas quand exactement, mais ça avait été bien avant _l'accident_ \- cinq semaines, plus ou moins. Le jeune homme avait effectué beaucoup de missions pour Blackwatch, et Morrison avait probablement été occupé à gérer Overwatch, comme toujours.

Aussi, Jesse ne s';était pas vraiment attendu à ce que Jack lui rende une petite visite. Seuls Gabriel et Angela étaient venus dans sa chambre à l'hôpital militaire depuis qu'il y avait été admis.

McCree était assis sur son lit, contemplant vaguement les champs qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu';un frapper à la porte. Après un sursaut, il cria "Entrez !", s'attendant à voir débarquer Angela avec un nouveau bouquet de fleurs ou des chocolats suisses. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Jack Morrison, vêtu de façon plus simple que d'habitude.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas lorsque le blond s'approcha de lui, son visage d'ordinaire strict adouci.   
McCree ne put s'empêcher de se sentir misérable tout d'un coup. Il se fichait que Gabriel ou Angela le voient alors qu'il était si vulnérable ; il avait vécu tant de choses abominables avec son patron, et son amie médecin était habituée à voir toute la misère du monde. Mais que Jack le voie comme cela, pas encore remis de sa terrible blessure... il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela le mettait si mal à l'aise.

Et d'un coup, ce fut trop. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis la perte de son bras gauche coulèrent sur les joues, sa fierté ne suffisant plus à les retenir.   
Soudain, les mains de Jack étaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux bordeaux le regardant avec inquiétude.

"McCree, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le jeune cowboy recula, marmonnant "qu'il ne voulait pas de pitié" de la part du soldat. Il regretta immédiatement, inquiet d'avoir offensé Jack ; mais en même temps, la simple idée qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort le faisait bouillir de rage.

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Jesse. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je suis venu te voir car on m'a dit ce qu'il t';était arrivé lors de ta dernière mission et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles."

Jesse leva son regard humide du sol, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de son supérieur hiérarchique.

"Mais si cela te gêne, je pars."

Avec le sourire que Jack lui adressa, Jesse sut que ce n'était pas une menace et que le soldat ne se sentait pas offensé. Le brun secoua la tête, séchant quelques larmes de sa main droite. Jack s'approcha doucement de lui, et avec l'accord tacite de McCree, lui remit les mains sur les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu peux vider ton sac. Je sais à quel point tu es fort et courageux, et à quel point cette situation est dure à vivre pour toi."

Cette fois McCree ne le repoussa pas, et enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Jack. Toute la tristesse, la souffrance et la rage qu'il avait enfermées en lui depuis qu'il s'était réveillé amputé fusèrent, s'échappant de son corps par des pleurs et des hoquets étouffés par le pull de Jack.

Quand, enfin, il sentit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sortir de lui, il prit le temps de vérifier que sa voix ne tremblerait plus, et offrit à Jack son sourire habituel - bien que ses yeux soient encore humides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On dirait que je suis une grosse sadique qui adore torturer McCree mais c'est mon 2e perso préféré après Mercy... mon bang bang husband...


	4. Je veillerai sur toi (Jour 4 - Trust)

Jack Morrison n'avait jamais été du genre à croire aux contes de fées, aux légendes urbaines ou aux créatures surnaturelles. Même dans ses plus tendres années, il n'avait pas été aussi naïf que la plupart des enfants ; il doutait de tout, attendant de voir les choses de ses propres yeux avant d'y croire.  
  
Cette façon d'approcher les choses changea du tout au tout en un paisible mercredi après-midi, quelque temps après son dix-septième anniversaire. Il était assis à son bureau, révisant en silence, lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme assourdissant en provenance de l'étage du dessous. Il se figea. Personne d'autre n'était censé être à la maison.   
Jack quitta sa chambre aussi discrètement que possible, son cœur battant la chamade, inquiet que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans la maison, et descendit les escaliers.  
  
Cela marqua sa toute première rencontre avec la personne la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu.  
  
Ladite personne était un garçon étendu sur le sol de l'entrée, entouré de morceaux de verre brisé. Il semblait avoir perdu connaissance, mais n'avait pas de blessures visibles. Jack ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme avait un revolver dans sa main, car il était beaucoup plus intrigué par le fait que l'inconnu ait des ailes.  
  
Il remarqua en s'approchant de l'homme brun qu'elles n'étaient pas faites de plumes, mais d'un matériau étrange qui semblait réfléchir la lumière et briller légèrement, teinté de rose et de lilas. Il s';apprêtait à composer le 911 sur son portable lorsque l'étranger ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient un peu humides, mais Jack pouvait clairement voir leur couleur, un marron chaud.

"Merde..." marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack mais ne réagit pas, comme si le blond n'était pas là.   
"Comment j'suis censé réparer ce bazar..."  
"Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous et que faites vous dans ma maison ?"  
  
Le jeune homme sembla très surpris de la question de Jack, et le peu de couleur resté sur son visage disparut aussitôt.  
  
"A-attends une minute... tu peux me voir ?!"  
";Ça serait... dur de faire autrement, avec ce que vous avez dans le dos." répondit Jack, incrédule. La situation arrivait à devenir de plus en plus étrange à chaque seconde.   
"Oh merde, la patronne va être furax..."  
"Vous pourriez répondre à ma question ?"  
  
Le ton de l'adolescent était poli, mais légèrement teinté de menace.  
  
"Ouais, ouais... j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix." soupira l'inconnu en se levant et en époussetant sa tunique. "Je suis Jesse, ton ange gardien."  
"Ange... gardien ?!"  
"Ouaip."  
  
Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent. Cela devait être une énorme blague ; les anges n'existaient pas... et puis, pourquoi lui en aurait-on assigné un ?  
  
"Je sais que c'est un peu brutal."reconnut Jesse d'un ton amusé. "Surtout pour quelqu'un de ton genre. Mais c'est la vérité."  
  
Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, les ailes de Jesse se mirent à battrelégèrement, le faisant s'élever à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.  
  
"Tu vois ?"  
"Ça fait... ça fait combien de temps que vous me surveillez ?"  
  
Jack était assez embarrassé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu depuis toujours voir le moindre de ses mouvements, quand bien même il se serait agit d'une créature céleste.  
  
"Pas longtemps, j';dirais un peu moins d'un an. Y'en avait un autre avant moi mais... disons que son contrat a expiré prématurément."  
  
Jesse détourna le regard en achevant sa phrase.   
  
"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"  
"Ouais. Il s'est fait descendre par le même gus qui a essayé de me buter, mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement."  
"Les anges peuvent mourir ?"  
  
Le brun hocha la tête, puis commença à ramasser les bouts de verre éparpillés au sol.   
  
"Si un démon arrive, ils peuvent et vont probablement y rester. À moins qu'ils aient un bébé du genre."  
  
Il fit une série de moulinets avec son revolver, montrant fièrement son arme, puis il le replaça dans sa ceinture et se remis à nettoyer.  
  
"Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ? J'voudrais pas manquer un morceau."  
"Quel genre d'ange gardien êtes vous ?" demanda Jack en soupirant.  
  
Il aida tout de même l'ange. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances qu'l soit en train de faire un rêve délirant, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer le jeu.  
  
-  
  
Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un rêve. Jesse dut appeler des renforts pour l'aider avec la fenêtre brisée, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment la réparer. Une femme vêtue de blanc, pourvue d'ailes métalliques émettant une douce lumière, se matérialisa peu de temps après et la répara en un tournemain. Jesse informa son protégé qu'elle s'appelait Angela et qu'il s'agissait de sa nouvelle supérieure, son boss précédent ayant décidé de joindre les rangs des démons.   
  
Il expliqua aussi que les anges n'étaient pas censés apparaître aux gens qu'ils protégeaient, mais qu'il l'avait accidentellement fait après avoir été blessé par un ennemi. Jesse ajouta qu'une guerre s'était récemment déclarée entre les cieux et les enfers, et que de plus en plus de démons s'en prenaient aux anges au lieu d'essayer de corrompre les humains.    
  
Jack avait écouté, tout en s'attendant à se réveiller d'une seconde à l&#39;autre. Ce qui n'arriva jamais.  
  
Jesse venait le voir tous les soirs. Il disparaissait la journée, car Jack était mal à l'aise en voyant quelqu'un le scruter tout le temps. De plus, personne d'autre ne pouvait voir Jesse, et il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou.  
  
Jesse lui racontait sa vie d'ange ; Jack écoutait attentivement, posait des questions, et après un temps se mit à chercher des livres et des sites Internet traitant du paranormal.  
  
Il savait aussi ce que Jesse faisait pour lui lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Enfin, il ne savait pas _exactement,_ mais les blessures sur la peau bronzée qui changeaient chaque jour suffisaient à lui donner une idée. Jack devina que pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était une cible, et que Jesse faisait de son mieux pour le protéger.   
  
Un soir, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à descendre sur la campagne entourant la propriété des Morrison, Jesse eut une idée.  
  
"Ça te dirait qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?"  
  
Jack rougit furieusement, persuadé que l'ange avait des intentions très mal placées. Mais il avait tort ; Jesse lui proposait simplement de voler un petit peu. Rassuré à ce sujet, Jack accepta avec réticence.   
  
Depuis son enfance, il était terrifié par le vide et les hauteurs, et était certain que Jesse le savait, rien qu'à la façon que l'ange avait de lui sourire. Mais il accepta, certain que s'il y avait une personne capable de l'aider à surmonter sa peur, c'était bien Jesse.  
  
Le brun le prit dans ses bras, le portant sans effort. Il s'élança du balcon de la chambre de Jack et se mit à voler, s'éloignant de la maison. Jack était terrorisé au début, n'osant pas regarder en dessous, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur le vent chaud de Juillet qui soufflait sur son visage.   
  
"Ça va, partner ?"  
"O-ouais..."le blond réussit à articuler avec difficulté.   
  
Après un moment passé à écouter Jesse lui décrire les paysages les entourant, Jack décida de les voir de ses propres yeux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il décala légèrement sa tête de la poitrine de l'ange, et bien que sentant son estomac tomber dans ses talons, il ne put détourner son regard de la vue s'offrant à lui.  
  
Le coucher de soleil était à couper le souffle, colorant le ciel de nuances d'orange et de rose. Les rues d'une ville brillaient sous leurs pieds, rendant l'endroit chaud et accueillant. Juste au dessus d'eux, les étoiles commençaient à briller au firmament.   
  
"C'est... ouah."  
  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jack Morrison était à court de mots, ses yeux émerveillés brillant comme des joyaux. Jesse rit aux éclats, et lui donna un baiser sur le front, faisant rougir son protégé.   
  
"Je suis très fier de toi, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU avec des anges gardiens ~ je pense écrire plus pour cet AU dans le futur ! Faucher et Fatale en démons, Tracer qui serait aussi un ange et la meilleure amie de McCree...


End file.
